


Unfinished Business

by Theyisms



Series: Prompts: Make It Sad [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving On, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: He just needed to make sure that he was okay in his absence.
Relationships: Implied Axel/Saix, Past Demyx/Axel
Series: Prompts: Make It Sad [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ghost

Back when things were good, Demyx had a routine. He would always wake up before his lover, kiss his forehead, and get ready for work. If it was a Friday, he would pour two glasses of wine for them and sit on the couch watching whatever was on the tv until his husband got home. It wasn’t a perfect routine. There were a lot of times where the stress of his job left him too tired or had him rush out of the house, but he always tried to be good to him.

If he had slowed down to focus on something else other than his job on Thursday morning, he would have seen that truck coming before it slammed into him. He didn’t expect to leave Axel so soon. He just knew that the two of them had so much more life to live. The last thing Demyx thought about when he took his last breath was how much it was going to hurt him.

But then his eyes opened again. He found himself back in his bedroom, completely unharmed. It took several hours for him to understand what happened: he’d died, but his soul was still here for some reason.

Axel had finally returned home in an all black suit. He did not look okay, and neither did the blue haired man he’d brought along with him. He listened to them talk about him as if he weren’t there anymore, because they didn’t know he was standing in the room with him. Thankfully, they only had good things to say about him. The only downside was that Axel was hurt and he couldn’t comfort him.

Over a period of three months, Axel grieved while Demyx got stronger. He’d learned that moving physical objects and touching people required energy, which he only had a limited amount of each day. The bigger the object, the more energy he’d use up, so he saved it for special occasions. When Axel had reached the worst of his grief, he went into the kitchen and poured two glasses of wine for them. Axel broke into tears when he saw it, and spoke in a whisper as he told Demyx how much he’d missed him.

Since it seemed to bring Axel some comfort, he continued his routine. He’d kiss his forehead at exactly six o’clock in the morning every morning and pour wine every Friday night. He happily listened to Axel vent about whatever was going on in his life at the moment. If he had enough energy left, he would gently touch his hand or his shoulder and tell him that everything would be okay.

As time went on, Axel began to smile and laugh more. He invited his blue haired friend over a lot more and talked about him to Demyx. He seemed like a cool enough guy, and Demyx approved of their friendship. He clearly made Axel happy and that’s all Demyx wanted.

After a year had passed, Demyx watched Axel slowly fall out of love with him and in love with his blue haired friend. It shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did. He couldn’t expect Axel to revolve his entire life around him. If he did, he would be miserable no matter how much Demyx tried to comfort him.

So when Axel walked into the bathroom in the middle of the night and poured out all of his feelings about Demyx, his friend, his job, and his life, he knew what he had to do.

“I love you. I will always love you Demy. If you don’t want this for me, I won’t do it, I swear.”

He was asking for permission to start a relationship with his friend. Demyx smiled sadly as he used the last of his energy for the day to breathe onto the mirror and draw a tiny heart in the condensation with his finger.  _ Go for it, babe _ he whispered to himself.

Axel cried tears of relief as he stared at the heart on the mirror. “I love you so much. Thank you.”

It definitely wasn’t the choice that felt the best. Even if it made Axel happy, Demyx still couldn’t bear the thought of him being with another man. It hurt. He took one last look at Axel’s face as he called his best friend and asked him to come over, and left the house.

He’d done what he could to help Axel through his grief. It was time for him to move on and leave him alone.

_ Just don’t forget me. _


End file.
